Change of Face, Change of Grace
Change of Face, Change of Grace is the eleventh episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. It aired 11/5/2017. Story Wyatt, Rosa and Ditto travel along the solar panel walkway of Sunyshore City, heading to the Sunyshore city gym. They arrive, with there being a giant container filled with Beacon Badges. Wyatt: Huh? What’s that all about? Automated message: Hello, trainer. Wyatt leaps back, seeing a speaker on the wall. Automated message: The gym leader is currently not taking challengers. Feel free to take a Beacon Badge as you depart, as compensation for traveling this far. Thank you, and have a nice day! Wyatt: Sweet! Wyatt reaches into the container, taking a Beacon Badge. Wyatt: Alola! I got, the Beacon Badge! Rosa: Uh, surely your recent thought training would be against this ideal. Wyatt: Yeah, but it’s exhausting to think like that all the time! If there’s a break in the intensity, you’ve gotta take it. Wyatt places the badge in his badge case as the two leave, heading back into town. Sebastian departs from a store with a bag of supplies, spotting them. Sebastian: Huh? Could it be? Rosa: So, what now? Wyatt: Pastoria City! Not only do they have a gym, it is the home to the Great Marsh! Filled with several rare Pokémon to add to the Pokédex! Sebastian: Excuse me, miss. Rosa and Wyatt turn, Sebastian walking up to them. Sebastian examines Rosa for a moment, her being creeped out. Rosa: Uh, can I help you with something?! Sebastian: My apologies for my sudden advance, but I do believe you can help me with something. Rosa: Sorry, but we’ve got to be going. Rosa turns around to walk off. Sebastian: I represent Princess Salvia. Rosa turns back around. Rosa: Princess?! As in, real flesh and blood royalty?! Sebastian: Quite right. And I would like to take you to her straight away. Rosa: Then let’s go! We can’t keep the princess waiting, can we? Wyatt: You thought he was a creep a minute ago. Rosa: Ssh! (She elbows Wyatt) This is the chance of a lifetime! Don’t blow it! Wyatt: Sheesh, okay! Sebastian takes them to a large mansion by limousine to Arrowroot Town, and to a large mansion in the city. Rosa is spellbound by the beauty of it, while Wyatt is kicked back. Sebastian takes them inside, heading up to the princess’ quarters. Sebastian: Princess Salvia. (He knocks) May I enter? I have brought a few guests, one who may be the solution to our problems. Salvia: (In a proper voice) You may enter. Sebastian opens the door, as they walk in. Rosa spots the princess first, gasping in shock. Rosa: No way! Wyatt: Wha, whoa. Princess Salvia, who looks exactly like Rosa, approaches them. Her brown hair is long and braided as she wears a shining silver princess dress. Salvia does a curtsy to them. Sebastian: This is Rosa, and her friend Wyatt. Salvia: Good day to you. I hope it isn’t an inconvenience to be brought here out of the blue, but we do require your assistance Rosa. Rosa: Me?! Help a princess? Salvia: Yes. But first, come out Togekiss! Salvia opens a Pokéball, choosing a Togekiss. Togekiss: Toge! Rosa: (Gasps) It’s marvelous! (Wyatt scans it.) Pokédex: Togekiss, the Jubilee Pokémon. It shares many blessings with people who respect one another's rights and avoid needless strife. Togekiss does a curtsy to the two, Rosa giggling in glee. Salvia: There is a Pokémon Contest that is to occur here tomorrow. It has been mine and Togekiss’ dream to enter a contest, just once. But my father will not allow me to do so. So, my favor… Rosa: You want me to dress as you, and you enter the contest as me. Salvia: (Embarrassed) It certainly seems selfish when stated like that. Rosa: Oh, believe me. I am a master at selfish. Of course I’ll help! But, (she grins widely) it will cost you. Salvia: Of course. We will be willing to pay you in a monetary fee… Rosa: Not quite what I had in mind. We’ll discuss this after the contest. Deal? End Scene The next day, the Arrowroot stadium is filled with spectators for the contest. Marian is on the stage, with Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo and Nurse Joy at the judge’s table. There is a reserved throne like outlook, Wyatt eyeing it from his seat. Wyatt: Looks like it’s for royalty. Wonder when “Princess Salvia” will appear. Marian: Welcome everyone to the Arrowroot Town Contest! I’m your host Marian! We are honored to host our contest here in Arrowroot Town, as we have royalty in the crowd today! Please give a warm round of applause to Princess Salvia! The crowd cheers as Rosa dressed as Princess Salvia comes out with Ditto Togekiss. Sebastian and a few guards enter the booth, Rosa taking her seat. She strains to keep a smile on her face, as if irritated. Rosa: (Mumbled) This dress is so uncomfortable. Sebastian: (Whispers) Apologies, my lady. You’re size wasn’t an exact match to the princess’. Rosa: (Mumbled) Are you saying I’m fat?! Sebastian: (Whispers) Not at all, my lady. Marian: Now, let us get this contest underway! In her contest debut, give it up for Rosa! Salvia walks onto the stage, her hair in Rosa’s pigtails and wearing a simple yellow blouse with a skirt. Salvia: Thank you, everyone! Now Togekiss! It’s time to achieve our dream! Salvia throws a Pokéball in a ball capsule, it opening. Togekiss soars out in a wave of pink hearts, flying gracefully. Salvia: Safeguard! Togekiss releases a silver barrier, it flashing pink from the hearts. The hearts fade away, as Safeguard becomes transparent. Salvia: Now Sky Attack! Togekiss glows with a white aura, as it expands to fill the Safeguard. The crowd marvels at this, and a standing ovation occurs. Salvia does a curtsy as Togekiss does so as well. The contest continues with a Probopass using Magnet Rise. A Dewgong use Sheer Cold, Mantyke glides across the field, and a Cherrim fires Solar Beam. Jessilina walks onto the stage, laughing flamboyantly. Jessilina: Yanmega! Let us dazzle the stage! Jessilina throws a Pokéball in a ball capsule, choosing Yanmega that’s on fire. Yanmega: Yan! The orange fire has a shine of purple, as it speeds up to break free. Yanmega glows purple again as it gets another Speed Boost. Marian: Wow! Yanmega’s Speed Boost ability has activated right off the bat! Jessilina: And that’s not the end of it! Silver Wind! Yanmega speeds and circles around Jessilina, a Silver Wind trailing behind it. The Silver Wind forms a vortex, which spins Jessilina as it lifts her off the ground. She laughs flamboyantly again as she spins, the crowd going wild. Back in the staging room, Wyatt goes back to talk to Salvia. Wyatt: Not bad, “Rosa.” With that appeal, you’re a shoe in to make it to the next round. Salvia: You think so? (She sighs in relief) I am having such a good time, between performing and seeing everyone interacting with their Pokémon. But I would be deceiving myself if I said I wasn’t nervous. Jessilina: Oh, gross! You talk like a noble! Salvia and Wyatt turn to look, Jessilina trancing towards them. Jessilina: You talk too similar to another annoying noble I know. Listen up! You may have fancy words and somewhat decent appeal, but you act way too soft to win this whole thing! That’s because the winner of this contest, will be me! Ah-hahahahah! Jessilina walks off, Salvia disheartened. Wyatt: Hey, that may just be how she acts. You’ll be fine, I know it. Salvia: Thank you, Wyatt. Marian: And the results are in! These are the coordinators moving on to the next round! Everyone looks on the screen, which has the pictures of the eight coordinators moving on. Salvia is first while Jessilina is third. Salvia: Ah! And first as well! Wyatt: See. Nothing to worry about. End Scene Jessilina’s Seviper strikes Bellossom with Poison Tail, as Togekiss rams a Pinsir with Sky Attack. Seviper Bites into a Starmie from behind, while Togekiss forms an Air Slash to strike Abomasnow. The final round is Jessilina and Salvia. Marian: Now we move on to our final battle! Jessilina and Rosa! We have Princess Salvia watching us today, so let’s give her a battle to remember! And begin! Jessilina: Oh, I’ll give her a battle alright! Seviper, let’s dazzle them! Jessilina throws a Pokéball in a ball capsule, choosing Seviper out of a smokescreen. Seviper: Seviper! Salvia: Togekiss! Let us achieve our dream! Salvia chooses Togekiss, which comes out with pink hearts. Salvia: Togekiss, let us start with Aura Sphere. Togekiss holds its wings up, forming an Aura Sphere. Jessilina: Seviper! Haze then Poison Tail! Seviper releases a Haze from its mouth as Togekiss throws the Aura Sphere. The Aura Sphere flies into the Haze, then comes shooting back out. Togekiss looks startled as it’s hit by Poison Tail. Salvia’s points drop. Salvia: Powerful right off the bat. Togekiss, let us use Sky Attack! Jessilina: Ah! Seviper! Snare it with Wrap! Togekiss takes a dramatic pose, charing Sky Attack. Seviper slithers around it, Wrapping around Togekiss and stopping its advance. Seviper squeezes tight, Salvia’s points dropping. Jessilina: Your Togekiss takes an awful amount of time to prepare each attack. Allowing me to make a counter attack! Bite! Salvia: Safeguard! Safeguard expands off Togekiss, pushing Seviper off as it goes to Bite them. Jessilina’s points drop. Jessilina: Now go for Poison Tail! Salvia: Air Slash! Togekiss raises its wings to form an Air Slash sphere. Seviper strikes Togekiss with a Poison Tail, though Togekiss still fires the Air Slash, knocking Seviper back. Togekiss lands on its feet gracefully, then stumbles forward from the pain. Salvia: Togekiss! Don’t give up! Jessilina: Ah-ha! I liked that result, so let’s do that again! Seviper goes for Poison Tail again, striking Togekiss and knocking it back. Salvia: (Distressed) Togekiss! I, I must calm down. Wyatt said to keep a level head. Breathe in, (She inhales) and out (she exhales). Togekiss, use Aura Sphere! Jessilina: Spike it back with Poison Tail! Salvia: Air Slash right afterwards! Togekiss takes a pose to form Aura Sphere, firing it. Seviper swings Poison Tail to spike Aura Sphere, as Togekiss forms Air Slash. Togekiss fires Air Slash to block Aura Sphere right in front of it, causing it to glide back gracefully. The timer goes off. Marian: That’s it! Time’s up! And the winner of the Arrowroot contest is… Everyone looks to the scoreboard, seeing Jessilina having the lead. Marian: Jessilina! Jessilina: Eeeeeeee-aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh! We won! We won, we won, we won! Seviper: (Happy) Sevi! Togekiss looks ashamed, as Salvia walks over and comforts it. Togekiss: Kiss. Salvia: (Sad) It, is quite alright Togekiss. It was a lovely experience nonetheless. Later, Rosa and Salvia exchange clothes, Rosa looking at herself in the mirror with the new outfit. Rosa: I like this! You have good taste, princess. I might just make this my regular! With some leggings, of course. Salvia: I am glad it is to your liking. And thank you so much for everything that you’ve done. Rosa: Of course! Now, about my payment. Rosa eyes Ditto and then Togekiss, smiling mischievously. Main Events * Wyatt obtains the Beacon Badge, albeit without a gym battle. * Rosa meets Princess Salvia, her doppelgänger. * Jessilina reveals that she owns a Yanmega, its ability being Speed Boost. * Jessilina wins the Arrowroot Contest, obtaining the ribbon. * Rosa makes Salvia's contest attire into her new standard travel attire. Characters * Princess Salvia * Jessilina * Rosa * Wyatt * Sebastian * Marian * Mr. Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy * Coordinators Pokémon * Togekiss (Salvia's) * Yanmega (Jessilina's) * Seviper (Jessilina's) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Probopass * Dewgong * Mantyke * Cherrim * Bellossom * Pinsir * Starmie * Abomasnow Trivia * This episode is based off the episode Dawn of a Royal Day! ** However, Princess Salvia is a doppelgänger of Rosa instead of Dawn. ** Also, Jessilina flat out wins the contest instead of being given the ribbon. * Wyatt obtaining the Beacon Badge without a gym battle is based off the anime where Volkner was just giving the badges away, and considering that trainers before the main protagonist would just take the badge that was offered. ** This also marks the first time that a gym badge is earned without any sort of battle. * This episode is the last in PT:W to feature a Contest. * Rosa's mischievous smile indicates that she plans on breeding Ditto with Salvia's Togekiss. * If Togekiss was not introduced in this episode, it would've been many more series until its official debut in the franchise. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: Contests Category:Pokémon Tales: Sinnoh Contests